Queriendo lo que no puedes tener
by VoldyIsAwesome
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN del fanfic Wanting What You Can't Have de nadenelouis3] Lily Luna Potter es la única chica en Hogwarts que esta fuera de sus límites. Pero qué pasa cuando el mejor amigo de sus hermanos, el amor imposible de su prima y todo el tiempo mujeriego Scorpius Malfoy toma un brillo a ella, cuando él quiere lo que no puede tener. P.O.V de Lily Luna Potter
1. Chapter 1

N/T (Nota de Traductora)

**Hola chicas y chicos! (si es que hay un chico leyendo jajaja) como habrán visto esto es una traducción de ingles a español. Amo este fic es muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy interesante, se lo debo a mi amiga nadenelouis3, la autentica autora de esta INCREIBLE historia, que obvio es un Scorpius x Lily, y esto está lleno de DRAMA lo que a muchos le gustan. **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Liz0609 que por supuesto le dije que lo subiría el 1 de septiembre pero me dije a mi misma "no puedo esperar más", y para el segundo cap tendrán que esperar mucho más porque lo subiré tiempo después de que llegue a estado unidos el 26 de agosto.**

**Titulo: Waiting What You Can't Have**

**Autora: nadenelouis3**

**Clasificada: T**

**Género: Romance/Drama**

**Advertencia: Harry Potter no me pertenece (no lo diré más)**

**Trama: [TRADUCCIÓN del fanfic Wanting What You Can't Have de nadenelouis3] Lily Luna Potter es la única chica en Hogwarts que esta fuera de sus límites. Pero qué pasa cuando el mejor amigo de sus hermanos, el amor imposible de su prima y todo el tiempo mujeriego Scorpius Malfoy toma un brillo a ella, cuando él quiere lo que no puede tener.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Beso**

Oh Dios! Como fue que paso? Porque paso? Pensé para mí misma mientras caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts.

Yo estaba en la librería con mi tutor de pociones; estaba casi cerca de fallar esa materia entonces el profesor Carmichael sugirió un tutor para mí. Scorpius Malfoy era el mejor estudiante de pociones en toda la escuela entonces obviamente él tenía que ser mi tutor. El me ha estado dando las lecciones tres veces a la semana en la librería desde hace dos meses y en la lección de hoy obtuve mi examen devuelta.

_-Scorpius!- grite, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación que me dio Madame Pince, mientras yo corría hacia nuestra mesa al final de la librería._

_-Obtuve la mejor nota en clase! También vencí a Hugo!- sonreí mientras prácticamente saltaba arriba y abajo en frente del. _

_-Enserio? Bien hecho Lily.- Scorpius me sonrió._

_-Estas bien?- le pregunte; aunque él me había sonreído él se veía depresivo. _

_-Maisie y yo terminamos- Scorpius se encogió de hombros._

_-Oh no.- respire con dificultad, sentándome en la silla de lado de él.- Porque? Estas bien?- le pregunte directamente._

_-Ella me engaño. No sé con quién solo vi las marcas en su cuello.- Scorpius se encogió de hombros._

_-Scorpius, no estoy sorprendida deberás.- me encogí de hombros, tratando de no sonar dura._

_-Qué?-_

_-Es Maisie Warrington de la que estamos hablando. Ella engaña a todos.- le dije. Era cierto, Maisie engaña a todos sus novios, lo cual eran muchos, los que ella tenía. Incluyendo a mí hermano Albus._

_-Creo que tienes razón.- Scorpius sonrió ligeramente._

_-Tengo razón. Yo siempre tengo la razón.- sonreí, haciendo que el riera.- Ahí lo tienes! Vamos estas mejor sin Maisie y de esta manera puedes estar con alguien con quien no te engañara.- le sonreí. _

_-Hay realmente una chica por ahí que no engañaría a su novio?- el me pregunto dramáticamente haciéndome reír._

_-Amo ese sonido.- Scorpius susurro rápidamente._

_-Que sonido?-_

_-Reír, no sé solo me hace sonreír.- el se encogió de hombros, apoyándose cerca de mí. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, o quien se movió primero. Pero rápidamente, nos estábamos besando. Sus labios encontraron los míos y me beso hambrientamente. Se sintió bien, al contrario de estar mal besando el mejor amigo de mis hermanos mayores. Después de un completo minuto yo retrocedí._

_-Lily, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.- Scorpius murmuro, viéndose mortificado. _

_- Yo, yo- - tartamudee, pude sentir sonrojarme yo misma. _

_-Mejor me voy, lo siento Lily.- Scorpius susurro antes de guardar sus libros en su mochila y corrió fuera de la librería. Me senté en Shock, por lo que se sintió como horas hasta que Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria vino y me corrió._

-Lily? Te sientes bien?- pregunto una voz detrás de mí, salte fuera de mi pensamientos y voltee, James y su novia Selena estaban saliendo de una clase agarrados de las manos.

-No tan bien como tú te sientes apuesto.- sonreí, riendo mientras Selena se sonrojo.

-Estas bien, te ves un poco, enrojecida?- James pauso, pensando en la palabra.

-Estoy bien, solo corrí de lado de peeves.- mentí.

-Oh verdad, volverás a la sala común?- Selena me pregunto.

-Erm, sí creo. Tu?-

-Sí, caminaremos juntas.- Selena me sonrió. Yo asentí y los seguí fuera de los pasillos.

-Dónde estabas?- James me pregunto.

-Librería, es jueves, Scorpius me enseña los jueves.- le recordé.

-Oh si, Hugo dijo que obtuviste la más alta calificación en la clase?- James me pregunto, el sabia cuanto yo odiaba pociones y empezó a enseñarme en Octubre, hasta que arroje mi caldero y los contenidos sobre él y después me grito por obtener los ingredientes mal.

-Si lo obtuve.-

-Muy bien, enserio mejoraste mucho. Scorpius debe ser un buen maestro?- Selena se pregunto.

-Sí lo es. El hace que entienda cosas que Carmichael no puede.- yo reí, todos sabían que el profesor Carmichael y yo nunca tuvimos la mejor relación y mayormente me mandaba al profesor Longbottom al menos una vez por noche.

-Eso es sorprendente.- Selena murmuro, rodando sus ojos.

-Oye, James?- Selena pregunto mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Si?-

-Albus menciono si Scorpius va a venir a tu casa este año para navidad? Sus padres se van a ir de nuevo- Selena pregunto.

-Si el va a venir, se me olvido decirte. Mamá nos recogerá en la plataforma el lunes y después el se quedara hasta el día año nuevo, después sus padres vendrán unos días para estar con él.- James se burlo; Scorpius no era muy cercano a sus padres. Ellos apenas tienen tiempos juntos, lo suficientemente cerca de todos los años desde que Albus y Scorpius estaba en segundo año, Scorpius ha venido a nuestra casa por la mayoría del verano, Pascua y Navidad.

-Scorpius vendrá para navidad?- pregunte rápido.

-Sí, estas actualmente sorprendida? El siempre viene.- James se encogió de hombros; el camino hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda y le dijo la contraseña.

-Lily, estás segura de que te sientes bien?- Selena me pregunto.

-Estoy bien, Ahí esta Dom y las otras, adiós.- murmure antes de sonreír a mis tres primas y mejores amigas Lucy, Dominique y Roxy Weasley.** (N/T: La autora y yo sabemos que se llama Roxanne y no Roxy, por eso así lo escribo porque así quiso la autora de este fic)**

-Estas bien?- Dominique me pregunto directamente después de haber saltado al sofá de lana que estaba en frente de la chimenea donde siempre nos sentamos. Mis padres y los padres de Dominique siempre dijeron que nosotras éramos más hermanas que primas; éramos definitivamente mejores amigas y mayormente podemos decir que era lo que la otra estaba sintiendo. Como este verano pasado cuando ella fue engañada por su novio Via Owl cuando ella estaba de vacaciones de navidad en Francia con su familia, pude sentir que algo estaba mal y espere pacientemente por su carta para explicarle todo. Mire a Dominique que estaba sonriendo ligeramente, Lucy quien miro por arriba de su libro y Roxy que se veía aburrida. Respire hondo y mire sobre mis hombros por mis hermanos protectores y primos. James y Selena estaban sentados besándose en la esquina. Albus y Fred estaban sentados con un grupo de sus amigos jugando Chess del otro lado de la sala común. Hugo y Louis estaban sentados jugando Gobstones con dos amigos de Louis de primer año al lado del retrato.

-Yo bese a Scorpius.- susurre después de señalar para que se acercaran. Dominique sonrió, Lucy jadeó, pero Roxy era la peor.

-TU BESASTE- - Roxy prácticamente grito, hasta que Lucy poso su mano en la boca de Roxy. Yo gemí y voltee mi cara. Todas las personas en la sala común me miraron con sus bocas en sonrisas, excepto mis hermanos quienes estaban furiosos.

-Lily?- Albus estaba furioso.

-Que fue lo que dijiste Roxy?- James pregunto rápidamente.

-Nada, ella no dijo nada.- dije enojada, fruncí el ceño a Roxy quien me miro avergonzada.

-A quien has estado besando Lily?- James demando, haciendo que severas personas rieran disimuladamente.

-Nadie! Además, aunque si yo lo hubiera hecho eso a ti no te incumbe!- le dije a James.

-Si me incumbe!- James grito, Selena agarro su mano a él pararse, vi a Albus pararse también y eso me enojo aun mas.

-No, no te incumbe! Y a ti!- añadí mirando a Albus quien abrió su boca para hablar.

-Si nuestra hermana menor ha pasado por la- - James empezó antes de que todos jadearan, Albus gimió y yo saque mi varita fuera de mi manga.

- cómo te atreves?- susurre, aunque todos me escucharon.

- No lo quise decir así- - James empezó, mirando a Albus por apoyo.

-'Si nuestra hermana menor ha pasado por la-' que James? La escuela?- pregunte, sentí como una lagrima cayó sobre mis mejillas pero yo lo descarte.

- Yo tuve un novio James! Tengo quince!- grite, haciendo que severas personas saltaran.

-Quien?- Albus pregunto directamente.

-Frankie.- me encogí de hombros, asintiendo a Frankie Longbottom, uno de los amigos de Albus y James en quinto año.

-QUE?- James y Albus gritaron a la vez, haciendo que Frankie se pusiera pálido.

-Por favor, era el año pasado por un mes!- me encogí de hombros de nuevo.- Como te atreves a decir algo así? Es Selena tu primera novia James?- le pregunte, asintiendo a Selena cual se veía preocupada sentada sola. James abrió y cerró su boca unas cuantas veces antes de suspirar y colgar su cabeza.

-y no es verdad que tú has estado viendo a Lavender Thomas desde hace tres semanas todas las noches Ally?- pregunte, usando el apodo infantil que James, Teddy y yo usamos para molestar a Albus.

-No me llames así, y eso a ti no te- - Albus me advirtió antes de que yo empezara a reír, no sé porque me reí solo lo hice.

-Incumbe? Ustedes dos son patéticos, una regla para mí y una regla para ustedes dos? Dudoso.- les sonreí antes de acercarme a ellos.

-Haré lo que quiera, con quien quiera, cuando quiera. Algún problema?- pregunte, mirando a mis hermanos.- y si tienen un problema, tendré que practicar esa paliza que mamá me enseño durante el verano.- sonreí levantando mi varita.

-Que paliza?- Albus me pregunto, mirando mi varita cautelosamente.

-No puedo recordar, algo acerca de murciélagos?- mentí, sonriendo cuando vi que los dos palidecieron. Mire ferozmente a los dos de ellos antes de voltearme y correr fuera de la sala común a mi dormitorio.

* * *

**Les gusto? Que piensan?**

**Un Follow? Favorite? **

**Recuerden no es mi fic es de nadenelouis3, lo repito porque ella una vez tuvo un problemita con una traductora que no hizo bien su trabajo de traducción que digamos.**

**N/T: este fic tendrá 29 capítulos ya lo saben así que tendrán que esperar y… nada más que decir **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Ignorancia**

Nunca hablé con James o Albus en el resto de la noche, o al día siguiente, o el siguiente. Tampoco hable con Scorpius, cada vez que lo veía estaba con uno de mis hermanos o cuando estaba solo, de repente se detenía y caminaba en dirección opuesta a mí. Por el tiempo que estuvimos en el tren para volver a casa para las vacaciones de navidad estaba completamente confundida. _El me beso, se escapo y ahora se niega incluso a mirarme? _Me quede pensando para mí misma. Ignorando la conversación que Dom, Lucy y Roxy tenían.

-Lily? Estaba diciendo, que creo que el abuelo Arthur va a estar tan impresionado cuando le digamos que estamos reformando los mortífagos, y tu papa también. Que piensas tú?- Lucy me pregunto.

-Sí, suena divertido.- Murmuré, sin prestar atención.

-Lily, nos estas escuchando?- Roxy preguntó riendo.

-Lily, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Scorpius probablemente te beso porque estabas allí. James y Albus no van a enterarse, y tus padres tampoco lo descubrirán.- Dominique me dijo, sonriendo. Me le quede mirando directamente sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro.

-Ustedes dos me asustan, realmente- Lucy susurro mientras se reía.

-Se que Scorpius no le dirá a nadie, no le diré a nadie, no le dirás a nadie Verdad?- Pregunté rápidamente, mirando a Roxy en particular.

-Dije que lo siento.- Roxy suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es nuestra familia. No puedes mantener _nada_ en secreto sin que los demás se enteren.- Me encogí de hombros.

-Sin duda, todos nuestros padres saben ahora.- Dijo Lucy.

-Sí, no estarán molestos. Papá preguntara quien es pero luego cambiara de opinión, mamá no le importara si yo he estado besando gente y probablemente le dirá a James y Albus fuera y le diré a Teddy y él me dirá que hacer.- Predije. Dominique, Roxy y Lucy se rieron y estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo.

Tan pronto como llegué hasta donde mamá estaba con mis hermanos y Scorpius hablando con mi tía, Hermione, Angelina, Audrey y Fleur, James y Albus comenzaron.

-Mamá, Lily ha estado besando chicos y ella no nos quiere decir quién es.- Albus dijo enseguida. Mamá parecía sorprendida por un minuto antes de continuar su discusión acerca de la liga de Quidditch.

-Creo que Puddlemere tiene una oportunidad decente este año si soy honesta Angie.- Mamá dijo como si no hubiera oído a Albus.

-A que estás jugando?- Le pregunté, eché un vistazo a Scorpius antes de hablar y lo vi mirar sin emociones, aburrido y mirando a todos lados excepto a mí.

-Tal vez si mamá y papá escuchan sobre tu comportamiento pararás.- Albus me dijo mientras James asentía con la cabeza.

Abrí la boca para discutir, pero mamá puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Vamos donde el abuelo. Papá ya está allí- Ella agitó su varita y los cuatro troncos y jaulas para mascotas desapareció.

-James puedes aparecer tu solo, Scorpius tú no tienes diecisiete aun entonces puedes acompañar a Al. Dame tu mano Lily.- Mamá nos dijo de inmediato, James sonrió y desapareció con una grieta, Scorpius y Albus lo siguieron de inmediato. Después de la sensación de ser arrastrada a través de un tubo de plástico levantado sonreí al ver la casa torcida en la que mis abuelos vivían.

-Que él está haciendo?- Pregunte de inmediato al ver a James prácticamente correr a través de la puerta de la cocina.

-Papá!- Albus gritó mientras seguía a James. Mire a mamá quien suspiró.

-Que es lo que pasa?- Papá preguntó mientras me observaba correr detrás de mis hermanos, Todos mis tíos, tías y primos estaban en la estrecha cocina. _Increíble, esto no podría ser más vergonzoso._

-Lily ha estado rondando el castillo besando a todos!- Albus comenzó. Suspiré y vi a mis tías y tíos reírse el uno al otro, mis abuelos negaron con la cabeza, ya que se rieron, mamá frunció el ceño y papá sólo palideció.

-No he estado besando a todo el mundo- reclame a Albus.-Y, nosotros hemos pasado por esto una vez, incluso si lo hiciera, NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!- Le grité a Albus y James, que acababa de abrir la boca.

-Y, te hemos dicho esto una vez, si la gente empieza a llamar a nuestra hermana una- - James comenzó antes de que papá levantara las manos mientras yo tomaba mi varita fuera de la manga.

-Ok, suficiente. Lily guárdalo antes de que te lo quite, James cierra la boca y pídele perdón a tu hermana.- Papá advirtió, no deje de mirar a James mientras ponía mi varita dentro de la manga donde siempre la guardo.

-Whoa, deja vu- Tío Ron murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza a papá y mamá.

-James, haz lo que tu padre te dijo.- Mamá dijo cuando James nunca se disculpo.-James, ahora.- Mamá repitió, alzando las cejas.

-Lo siento.- James suspiró ante mí.

-Solo quédate fuera de mi vida.- Le susurre a él.

-Pero si tú vas a seguir dando vueltas besando cada muchacho en la escuela- - Albus comenzó antes de que yo gritara.

-No he estado besando cada MUCHACHO EN LA ESCUELA!-

-Muy bien Lily, cálmate.- Papá me dijo.

-Igual que su madre.- Tío George murmuró.

-Esto va a seguir toda la noche, solo dinos a quien besaste Lily?- Rose suspiró, rodando sus ojos. Eché un vistazo a Dominique que me miro encogiéndose de hombre, Scorpius estaba de pie junto a Dominique y por el rabillo pude verlo mirando fijamente el suelo determinada mente.

-Sí vamos Lily, escúpelo.- Molly me sonrió.

-Lily no tiene que decirnos si ella no quiere.- Mamá dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Oh, Sí que lo hará.- Albus murmuró.

-Ya te lo he dicho una vez Ally- - Le sonreí a Albus que se ruborizó.

-No me llames así!—Albus reclamo.

-Lily, Albus ustedes dos alto!- Papá dijo enseguida.

-Bueno, entonces permanece fuera de mi vida!-

-Bueno, entonces deja de besar a todos los chicos en la escuela!-

-Nunca besé a todos los chicos, besé a un muchacho!-

-Dos chicos! Tu saliste con Frankie recuerdas?- Añadió James.

-Todos ustedes cállense!- Papá suspiro.

-Eso fue el año pasado! Has tenido tres novias desde entonces!- Le reclame a James.

-Eso es diferente, estoy a- -

- Un muchacho? La cantidad de tiempo que pasas en el baño podría sugerir lo contrario.-

-Estoy hablando para mí mismo?- Preguntó papá.

-Deja de cambiar el tema Lily, Dinos a quien besaste!- Albus presiono.

-Ally te lo advierto- -

-No me llames así!-

-O qué? Vas a traer a Jane para que te ayude?- Le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño a James.

-Real madurez, Lily.- James murmuró.

-James, Albus, Lily dejen de discutir!- Papá dijo en voz alta.

-Lo dice el de dieciocho años que se fue corriendo donde papi.- Dije con voz aniñada.

-Debido a que tú no nos escuchas!- Albus señalo.

-Niños.- Mamá dijo en su tono, por lo que nosotros callamos a la vez. Fruncí el ceño a mis hermanos antes de ir a sentarme en la silla vacía al lado de mi madre.

-Como hiciste eso?- Papá le pregunto al igual de sorprendido que mis tíos.

-Soy su madre.- Mamá sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, ustedes tres; En primer lugar quiero que se disculpen con la abuela y el abuelo por pelear en su casa. Entonces quiero que se disculpen con papá por haberlo ignorado, entonces a mí por haberme dado un dolor de cabeza. A sus tías y tíos por avergonzarlos y a ustedes mismo.- Mamá dijo, mirándome a mí y a mis hermanos.

-Lo siento.- Murmuré inmediatamente. James y Albus también lo hicieron.

-Ahora quiero que se disculpen el uno al otro.- Mamá dijo llevando a cabo.

-Por qué?- James y yo nos quejamos

-Por mi placer sádico.- Mamá se encogió de hombros.

-Perdón por llamarte Ally y Jane.- Puse lo ojos en ellos.

-Perdón por decir que besaste cada muchacho en la escuela.- James murmuro mientras Albus asentía.

-Bien, cuando lleguemos a casa; James, cocina, Lily la sala, Albus el baño de manera muggle.- Mamá sonrió con malicia.

-Qué? Somos adultos- - Albus empezó a protestar antes mamá resopló.

-Entonces actúa como uno.- Ella se encogió de hombros, haciendo reír a todos.

-De todos modos, George? Como está funcionando la tienda?- Preguntó mamá, todo el mundo puso en marcha su propia conversación.

-Tus hermanos son un gran dolor- Dominique murmuró desde el asiento junto a mí, me volví hacia ella y asentí con la cabeza.

-Tienes suerte de que tú tienes la hermana más increíble y un hermano menor.- Susurré.

-Lo sé, es tan divertido cuando Louis intenta y me dice que hacer. Casi tan divertido como cuando papá lo hace.- Dominique rió.

-Que es casi tan divertido como cuando lo hago, qué?- Tío Bill pregunto mirando confundido.

-Nada, Victorie!- Dominique prácticamente grito cuando el fuego se volvió de color verde brillante y Dominique de más edad, e idéntica, aparte de los diferentes colores de ojos, hermana salió de la chimenea.

-Dominique!- Victorie gritó y corrió hacia ella. A pesar de que Dominique y Victorie había ocho años de diferencia la una a la otra, ellas eran las hermanas más cercanas que había conocido nunca. Más cerca de lo que yo era con Teddy. Victorie se apretó a sí misma en la silla de Dominique y la pareja comenzó a hablar francés rápido entre sí, con la tía Fleur añadiendo el comentario ocasional de vez en cuando.

-Mamá, dónde está Teddy?- le pregunté cuando terminó de hablar de la cena de navidad con el abuelo.

-Él está en Alemania, estará aquí el día de navidad.- Mamá me dijo.

-Ah, claro.- Asentí con la cabeza y volví a la mesa mirando a mí alrededor. Mis abuelos estaban sentados en la parte superior de la mesa en una conversación con mi madre y tías acerca de los planes de navidad, mi padre estaba hablando con el tío Ron sobre el departamento de Aurores, tío Bill estaba teniendo una discusión con el tío Charlie y el tío Percy acerca de magos extranjeros. Tío George estaba sentado ayudando a Fred a que entrometa uno de los artilugios muggles con los que él estaba obsesionado el orgullo del tío George era clara desde aquí. James, Albus, Louis, y Hugo estaban todos sentados en la parte inferior de la mesa hablando sobre el equipo de Quidditch. Roxy, Lucy, Molly y Rose estaban sentadas con risitas en su rostro en la esquina. Scorpius se sentó en frente de mí, mirando fijamente a la mesa. Era obvio que tan incómodo estaba el teniendo que sentarse tan cerca de mí.

-Scorpius? Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido.- El abuelo preguntó preocupado. Todos voltearon para mirarlo.

-Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado.- Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca dijiste mucho en el tren tampoco. Estás bien?- preguntó Rose, haciendo que varias personas rieran. _Me había olvidado por completo sobre la masiva aglomeración que Rose tenía en Scorpius. Perfecto._

-Estoy bien, honestamente.- Scorpius insistió.

-En realidad compañero, has estado un poco tranquilo por días ahora que pienso en ello. Jueves creo que fue la última vez que realmente sonreíste.- Albus murmuró. Scorpius miró hacia arriba, encontrando mi ojo por una fracción de segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Estoy bien, tenía un poco de dolor de estomago la semana pasada eso es todo.- Scorpius murmuró. James abrió la boca de repente y comenzó a agitar su dedo. Sentí la sangre de mi cara drenar y miré a Scorpius que se parecía, si era posible, aún más pálido que de costumbre.

-Se me olvidaba, rompiste con Maisie cierto?- Pregunto James, dejé escapar un gemido silencioso de alivio en mi cabeza y vi a Dominique, Lucy, y Roxy con toda sus miradas en mi.

-Sí, lo hicimos.- Scorpius dijo lentamente, pude verlo relajarse un poco cuando se dio cuenta donde James iba.

-Por qué? Pensé que te gustaba esta?- Pregunto mamá.

-Lo hice. Ella rompió conmigo.- Scorpius murmuró.

-Sabes lo que significa, no?- James preguntó con entusiasmo, mirando a Fred y Albus que estaban sonriendo ampliamente también.

-Qué?- Pregunto Scorpius.

-REPUNTAR!- James, Albus y Fred gritaron todos juntos, sonriendo como idiotas.

-No, estoy fuera de chicas por un tiempo.- Scorpius sonrió ligeramente.

No pude ayudarme a mí misma de esnifar.

-Qué?- Albus preguntó mientras Scorpius me miraba rápidamente.

-Chicos.- Dije apresurada mente, sin mirar a nadie solo a la mesa.

-Lo que sea, Hey! Ha dejado de nevar!- James dijo emocionado.

-Quidditch!- Louis gritó, poniéndose de pie. Scorpius, Hugo, James, Albus, Rose, Fred, mi padre y mis tíos y abuelo todos se levantaron y salieron al patio trasero.

-No van a jugar niñas?- El abuelo nos pidió, normalmente hubiera sido la primera persona en el terreno de juego, seguido por Lucy y Roxy.

-Hace demasiado frío.- Roxy se encogió de hombros, Lucy asintió también.

-Lil? La temperatura nunca te detuvo antes.- Tía Hermione me pregunto con curiosidad.

-No tengo ganas de jugar hoy.- Me encogí de hombros. Vi a mi mamá, abuela y tías que intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y sonrisas petulantes.

-Lily? desde cuando te gusta Scorpius?- Preguntó la abuela.

-Qué? No lo hago!- Dije rápidamente, mirando a Lucy por apoyo.

-Ah, así que era a Scorpius a quien besaste.- Molly asintió.

-Qué? No, no.- Protesté, mirando a Roxy que por una vez se quedó sin habla.

-Como lo sabes?- Ella preguntó.

-Roxy!- Grite. Mamá y mis tías solo se rieron.

-Cariño, tus cartas se han llenado con nada más que Scorpius para las últimas cuatro semanas.- Mamá sonrió.

-Y desde que los dos de ustedes llegaron aquí todo lo que han hecho es tratar de no mirar fijamente el uno al otro.- Tía Angelina se rió.

-Los dos de ustedes ni siquiera se están hablando. Claro indicativo.- Victorie me dijo. Miré de una cara sonriente a la siguiente antes de suspirar y sacudir mi cabeza.

-El jueves prácticamente omitiré el ir a la biblioteca para la lección de nuestra pócima, acabo mejorar mi nota en Pociones por primera vez en la historia.- Le expliqué, mamá sonrió pero asintió para mí para seguir adelante.

-Cuando llegué allí, parecía molesto así que le pregunté que le pasaba y él me dijo. Empezamos a reír acerca de ella porque es una traicionera y todo.- Me encogí de hombros.-Entonces él me beso.- Suspiré.

-Él te dio un beso?- Mamá aclaro.

-Sí, antes de que él saliera corriendo de la biblioteca y me dejó totalmente desorientada, confundida y completamente sin preparación para Pociones el viernes.- Añadí.

-El corrió?- Pregunto Victorie, levantando las cejas.

-Puedes culparlo? Acababa de besuquear a la hermana pequeña de sus mejores amigos, justo después de que quedo abandonado por la mayor traicionera de Hogwarts.- Explicó Molly.

-Lily? Él te gusta?- Tía Fleur me pregunto directamente.

-No lo hacía, creo que ahora si.- Me quejé.

-Rose va a matarte!- Roxy murmuró.

-Lo sé! Rose! Ella le gusta Scorpius desde hace años!- Exclamé.

-Y luego está Albus! Scorpius y Al son como hermanos! Él me va a matar antes de que Rose pueda tener oportunidad. Matara Scorpius también.- Yo despotricaba, pasando una mano por mi pelo, uno de los pocos rasgos que herede de mi padre.

-Cariño, todo saldrá bien.- Mamá tranquilizó.

-Cómo? Cómo va a funcionar? Si él no me hubiera besado esto no estaría sucediendo!- Yo protesté airadamente.

-Solo lo hará.- Mamá me prometió.

-Y en cuanto a Rose, ella estará molesta, pero en el fondo ella lo sabe probablemente ella y Scorpius siempre serán solo amigos.- Tía Hermione me aseguró.

-No conoces a Rose entonces, ella ha planeado su boda y todo- ay!- Roxy murmuró antes de que tía Angelina le diera un codazo.

-Lo siento- Roxy me dijo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Debimos haberte llamado Georgia como tu papá quería.- Tía Angelina suspiro, haciendo reír a todos.

Después de una hora de jugar Quidditch en el frío los chicos y Rose entraron con escalofríos, mamá tomo esto como una excusa para que nos vayamos.

-Bien, bueno estaremos aquí a las doce de la mañana de navidad.- Mamá sonrió, y nos empujo a la chimenea. Creo que lo hizo a propósito entonces Scorpius y yo terminamos en la chimenea al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, chicos. Su padre y yo empezaremos la cena. James, tu puedes ir a limpiar el comedor en lugar de la cocina. Scorpius? Te importaría ayudar a Lily con la sala de estar?- Preguntó mamá, mirándome fijamente.

-Está bien mamá, solo me llevará- - Protesté.

-No hay problema.- Scorpius dijo cortésmente.

-Muchas gracias, la cena no será larga.- Mamá sonrió mientras salíamos de la cocina. Entre en la sala de estar con Scorpius siguiéndome en silencio.

-Esta sala nunca se ocupa. Solo cuando el primo muggle de mi papá viene y visita una vez cada pocos meses, lo hace sentir conforme.- Me encogí de hombros, la habitación era la menos mágica en la casa, incluso la fotografías eran tomadas con una cámara muggle.

-Un polvo rápido debe ser todo.- Le dije a Scorpius que asintió con la cabeza y aceptó el plumero que le di. Nosotros despolvamos las fotografías, estantes, y muebles en silencio durante veinte minutos hasta que ambos hablamos a la vez.

-Ellos saben tu sabes.- Le dije.

-Le dijiste a alguien?- Él pregunto.

-Quien sabe?-Scorpius me preguntó.

-Mamá, mis tías, Vic, Dom, Rox, Luce, la abuela y Molly.- Dije en voz baja.

-Así que todas la mujeres en tu familia?- Él gimió.

-Excepto Rose. Y ella no se puede enterar nunca. Ella me va a matar.- Le dije.

-Rose? Por qué?-

-Que denso eres Malfoy? Rose ha estado enamorada de ti desde que tenias once!- Murmuré, rodando mis ojos.

-Lo siento, Potter. En serio? Rose? Hm- El sonrió.

-Sí, Rose. Estas realmente diciendo que nunca te diste cuenta que ella siempre estaba allí cada vez que algo te pasaba?- Le pregunté, sintiendo molestia por alguna razón.

-No, en realidad no. Acabo mitad acepté que ella estaría allí.- El se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, si, ella estaba enamorada de ti durante los últimos seis años.- Murmuré, frotando el plumero sobre una fotografía de los abuelos que nunca supe.

-Seis años? Whoa- Scorpius suspiró.

-Hemos terminado.- Le dije después de un rato, saliendo de la sala antes de que pudiera responder.

-Limpiaste la sala?- Mamá me pregunto cuando interrumpí en la cocina.

-Si.- Murmuré, cerrando de golpe la puerta del armario de limpieza.

-Y?- Mamá me pregunto.

-Y, odio a los chicos.- Suspiré antes de salir de la cocina, pasando al lado de un Scorpius de poca memoria y caminando a mi habitación.

* * *

**Espero que les guste! :D Un Review? Follow? Favorite?**

**Se muy bien que en español llevan signos delante por ejemplo ! y ? pero mi labtop no lo arregla y yo no se como hacer pues mi labtop esta en ingles.**

**Deséenme suerte en mi viaje a U.S.A mañana! (y que llegue viva) **


End file.
